My name is Harry Potter
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Voldemort struck down Harry Potter in the forbidden forest. It does not stick.


**My name is Harry Potter**

* * *

Summary: Harry is struck down by Voldemort. It does not stick.

* * *

Harry's hand gripped his wand tightly, as he stood, alone, in front of the Dark Lord and a handful of his followers.

"My name is Harry Potter. You killed my parents. Prepare to die," he informed the snakelike man.

Voldemort laughed. "Oh, really?" he asked, lazily waving the Elder Wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he chanted, and a sickly green light shot from his wand, striking Harry in the middle of the forehead, throwing him back a few feet, much to the jeers and laughter of the Death Eaters.

Harry landed on his back a few feet back, sliding a little on the damp grass until he was stopped by a protuberant root. Almost immediately, he stood up, silencing the death eaters entirely.

"My name is Harry Potter. You killed my parents. Prepare to die," Harry said, as he raised his wand and shot off a weak expelliarmus towards Voldemort, who angrily flicked it away with a wave of his wand.

"Do me a favour and die, Potter," commanded Voldemort, pointing his wand at Harry once more, "Avada Kedavra!" yelled the Dark Lord, and the sickly green light once more struck Harry, this time in the chest. Harry slid back a few feet, clutching at his chest, but remaining on his feet.

"My name is Harry Potter," he began, panting a little. "You killed my parents. Prepare to die," he finished, making a flciking motion with his wand and throwing a Diffindo at Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort once more made short work of Harry's attack, blocking it with ease. "So you're immune to the killing curse, eh Potter? No matter. There's more than one way to kill a boy," Voldemort stated, smiling grimly, having no lips to form a real smile. "CRUCIO!" he yelled with incredible anger.

Harry was struck by the curse before anyone could even see it moving, a testament to Voldemort's anger, and began to twitch in place, gritting his teeth through the pain. "My name," he began, speaking shakily, "is Harry Potter. You killed-" a small gasp left his lips, but he took a step forwards, "-my parents. Prepare-" another step, "-to die."

Voldemort released the torture curse and, with a roar of rage, released a blasting curse towards Harry, though his anger threw off his aim and instead of hitting Harry in center mass, it only mangled Harry's left arm, though it did so pretty badly, and made Harry fall to his knees, clutching his arm for a moment. "SHUT UP!" Voldemort screamed, pointing the Elder Wand at Harry. "JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!"

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry spoke, his voice firm with determination and conviction. "You killed my parents. Prepare to die!"

Voldemort screamed and prepared to throw Snape's personal slicing curse at Harry, expecting the instantaneous attack to shred Harry, only for the boy to lift his wand just as Voldermot did the same, and cast the exact same curse. Voldemort fell a moment of horror at Harry's faster shout of 'Sectumsempra', as the sting of the curse rending his flesh made itself known.

"MY NAME!" Harry began, standing up and looking furious, at this moment, as he pointed his wand at Voldemort, "IS HARRY POTTER!" he yelled, throwing a wide area banishment attack with a wave of his wand, knocking the Death Eaters flat on their asses. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" he continued, beginning to walk forwards, as Voldemort threw a more normal, quicker cutting curse that struck Harry in the chest, creating a deep and bleeding gash. Harry stumbled back, but then broke into a run, quickly crossing the distance and tackling Voldemort to the ground.

Once he was on top of the snake-faced man, Harry began to pound his face mercilessly, ignoring the horrible burning feeling that spread from his mangled left arm, just wailing on Voldemort's face until the snake man was dazed and his face reduced to little more than a collection of bruises.

"Prepare to die," Harry said, one final time, as he pointed his trusted companion, his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, and put it almost right up Voldemort's nose.

"N-NOOOO! NO! NO NO NO!" Voldemort screamed, his hands shooting up to try to grasp Harry's neck, having lost his wand in the rough tumble to the ground.

"Reducto!"

Seeing their master's head splattered against the grass in the Forbidden Forest, the Death Eaters felt the chill of terror begin to seep in, as Harry breathed hard, trying to calm himself and his heart. Within a minute, he stood up, ignoring the terrified Death Eaters, and fishing into his pockets for something. He finally pulled out something that was black and very boxlike, lifting it to his face. "It's done," he spoke into it. "Got the Lestranges and Malfoys here, and a few more. Come with a pick up crew."

Bellatrix, with a roar, leaped at him, only to hit the ground face first a small ways away from Harry. Narcissa Malfoy's wand was quickly hidden in the folds of her robes' sleeves.

Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange soon hit the ground, stunned.

"I'm not letting you make this worse for us," commented Lucius, calmly sitting in the grass, clearly resigned to his fate.

Harry hadn't even so much as twitched, instead he smiled and looked at the rest of the Death Eaters. "You're welcome to try. Unlike those three, you'll be a smear in the grass way before Lucius or Narcissa can save your lives."

* * *

A week later, in the massive celebration for Harry's second victory over Voldemort, he raised his glass in the direction in which he saw Draco and Narcissa sitting, along with a surprisingly clean looking Severus Snape. Presumably, Narcissa had made it clear he wouldn't be allowed to come in if he didn't wash his hair.


End file.
